


Dean Winchester

by Huntress69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song parody about Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> My friend SteelKnight made an innocent remark: "To The Tune of Goldfinger - He's Winchester, he's the man, the man with the fuck me now smirk!" and so this parody was born. Blame him, not me.

Dean Winchester  
He's the man, the man with the fuck me now smirk  
He's not a jerk  
Five seductive fingers  
Beckons Sam to enter his web of sin  
And only Sam can go in

Filthy words he will croon in Sam's ear  
Beckon Sam to his bed with a leer  
Only Sam, emo Sam, gets his true kisses  
and only Sam, there will never be a Misses

Dean Winchester  
A pretty boy, beware of his silky lips  
And for only Sam he strips

Gentle hands that will stroke up Sam's thighs  
He looks at Sam and he gets lustful eyes  
The girls they all swoon, beg him to fuck them  
He says no and then Sammy sucks him

Dean Winchester  
Pretty girl, you'll never get his heart  
His heart is Sam's  
He loves only Sam  
Only Sam  
He loves Sam  
He loves only Sam  
Emo Sam  
He loves Sam


End file.
